


Vida en Repetición

by nonexistentjams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Death, Destruction, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Reyes x reader - Freeform, Huge time skip, Moira aka Irish Witch, Mom Ana Amari, More characters to come, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, SUFFER WITH ME, Short Reader, Strike-Commander Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, What Was I Thinking?, cause that's how tall i am, everyone is like a giant wtf, gore soo, legit i am just confusing myself, love blossoms then completely gets rekt like the swiss hq, lovely transition from gabriel to reaper, maybe slight lime, medical stuffs, mom and dad to the rescue, no like 5' short, oh yeah you're a scientist, partially, reaper x reader - Freeform, slow-burn, speaking of burn - you practically almost get turned into bacon, story-plot is non-existent, too soon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonexistentjams/pseuds/nonexistentjams
Summary: You work as a lab tech in your small, normally tranquil suburbs on the outskirts of your city. Everything is quiet and peaceful... until a sudden bomb turns the entire area into a large crater.Barely alive, you're whisked away by what looked like an angelic figure, but it was hard to tell through the blood and rubble coating your vision.As you recover, you not are not only informed of what you lost, but what you might gain. Several accepting offers later, and you're suddenly shoved into a training facility watched over by the best-of-the-best.Some time later, you begin to grow adjusted, and peak the interest of one of the commanders. You grow close and everything seems to finally work out in your favor.Until, someone decides to join you in the lab, and everything you had gained is quickly taken away from you again.





	Vida en Repetición

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and ready to introduce to you a butt-load of angsty humor since my obsession has gone too far
> 
> This fic is based off of a song called "Circles" by EDEN. I recommend you go listen to it 'cause it's pretty heckin lit
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy some slow-burn with the personified form of literally smoking sexiness

"We need more sulfur."

The blonde scurries over to your side with a small box in her hand. Inside contained multiple samples of the bright yellow substance that you needed to complete the substance in front of you. You grab a pair of tongs by the Bunsen burner and carefully pick up a piece of sulfur. It wasn't dangerous or toxic, the stuff just smelled bad. Your partner clips the top back onto the box and runs to the shelf and places it there, then runs back to you side, already fiddling with the goggles on her head. She pulls them over her eyes just as you move your tongs to hover over the test tube suspended over the flame. 

 

"Ready, Koleman?" you ask, your eyes fixated on the flame licking the bottom of the test tube. 

 

"You know it," she was brushing up against you, her hands clasped together as she fought to keep down her excitement, though with no such luck. 

 

You give a curt nod before lessening your grip on the handles. It was silent as you both watched the yellow chemical drop and dip into the milky white semi-liquid below. 

 

The flame continued to graze the bottom of the glass and the substance still stayed. Yet, nothing happened. The consistency didn't change, the color remained the same, and the liquid was stagnate. It was a dud. With a groan, Koleman grabs the clipboard next to your station with a chart of notes written both by you and her. She scribbles her observations and you point out what they might need to do the next experiment. Obviously, more sulfur was a complete misstep. 

 

That doesn't mean there was a definite chemical reaction. 

 

A pungent smell arose from the where you stood and you quickly shut off the gas, pulling off the hose from the tank while breathing into your lab coat. The blonde scientist properly disposes of the chemical and you try to hold back your tears. It was just the strong smell of death, no biggie. 

 

Koleman coughs, "Lunch?" Her muffled suggesting earned a quick nod from you.

 

"Please."

 

Both of you dart out of the lab and giggle to yourselves. The other techs are going to have one hell of a time when they enter your lab in search of you two. Evidently, not a good thing, but definitely something to laugh about when you both come back from your little break. 

 

**-**

 

"I smell like shit."

 

"No shit, Sherlock."

 

A glare gets sent your way as you shoot back a smirk with a snicker. Koleman deals with your crap practically 24/7, but it's what made you both closer. She's your partner in crime - well, partner in the lab rather - and since you both are freshies in the science world, you kind of lean on each other for support. Koleman is about 2 years older and a hell of a lot taller and uses it to constantly poke fun at the dramatic height difference difference. Then you proceed to shoot back that you could still beat her in a race, despite her spider-like legs. 

 

In the end, you were both always satisfied. 

 

A small cafe comes into view and you chatter quietly as you enter. The places is mostly empty, like always. People usually just come and go, not really needing to stay for more than an hour. It provides great Wi-Fi for occupants to work on what they need to. Not the mention the food was fantastic. T.V. screens played a variety of channels from the news to sports to children cartoons. Sometimes, you would catch yourself sucked into a dramatic episode of The Amazing World of Gumball or a re-run of Chowder. Of course, Koleman would tease you. But, hey, can you complain? Shit was real in those shows. 

 

The two of you sit in a table that might as well be reserved for you both. Nobody else sat there due to the huge window that never had working blinds, so the sunlight is always shining through and can prove to be annoying if you are trying to work on a computer with the glare the rays had to offer. Koleman and you didn't mind though. After spending hours and hours in a stuffy lab with negative twenty degrees temperature from the A/C, it was nice to be able to enjoy the warmth of the bright star hit your skin and heat you up a bit. Plus, the natural light was a good break from all of the fluorescent light in the lab. 

 

A sigh and Koleman closed her eyes. She leaned back into the seat, "It's nice to get out of there. I was starting to get a headache from the stupid hydrogen peroxide," she complained. 

 

Her long hair was out of its bun and back into a ponytail. The sun hit the natural highlights in her hair, causing them to practically glow as they cascaded down the side of her arm. Least to say, she is a beautiful women. Despite her repeatedly expressed request of waiting to fall in love with someone, you wonder if someone has ever noticed how gorgeous the 24-year old is. Not that her love life was any of your business, you couldn't help but be a little curious. 

 

"Yeah, plus the major disappointment" you grumbled. You thought for sure you had the solution to finally getting the reaction you desperately needed to continue. Obviously, you did not. It might have just pushed you back further from the answer. 

 

You shrink down in your seat. 

 

"Nonsense, pequeña," Koleman waves off, sitting up a bit. The woman had never spoken a lick of Spanish in her life, but she managed to somehow find out what "small one" meant and proceeded to call you that as a nickname until your dying days. Sometimes you hate her, sometimes you love her. It was a strange friendship. It was originally used as a mocking mechanism to tip you off, but it grew over the years and now it kind of stuck with you. 

 

Spanish was your first language, which is why the blonde had decided to use your native tongue to tease you. You often act like it annoys you, but deep down, you like it. Even if it was used to tease. 

 

"I'm sure we can find a better balance. The sulfur might have been too much of a base and canceled out the sodium," she observed, watching as you sat normally in your seat again, "We need a more neutral or lower base. Maybe iron." 

 

Koleman continues to ramble off suggestions and possible outcomes of said suggestions. But you aren't listening. Everything is tuned out and your eyes are glued to the T.V. screen from across the cafe. It played the news, a reporter with a solemn look on her face as she lists off the rising number of casualties in the city, naming the fatalities, and what everyone is doing to stop it. 

 

And by everyone, you mean Overwatch.

 

Clips of soldiers running through the battle field are shown as faint gunshots could be heard from the lowered speakers. Omnics and Bastion units as well as OR-14's fill the screen in a wave of bullets and shouts. You swallow. It seemed all so far away, but in reality, it was just a few miles away. 

 

You reside on the outskirts, away from all of the action. That doesn't mean you weren't still a part of it. 

 

Violence and discrimination broke out in the area more often than not. It pains you to see that you'll never be able to get away from the raging war. You yourself had nothing against the omnics. Hell, one of your bosses was an omnic. He is fully aware of what his people are doing, and constantly wishes that he had the power to stop it. Though, he's just one omnic against an entire world-wide army of his brainwashed brothers and sisters. 

 

What a world you've come to live in. 

 

Your head snaps to the side when a crumpled up napkin comes into contact with your temple. You whip around with a glare at a concerned-looking Koleman, "You alright, girl? You kind of zoned out for a bit," she points out. Your eyes mindlessly dart to the T.V. before moving back to her. She furrows her brows and turns to see what you were looking at. She notices the news story and presses her lips into a thin line and turns back to you

 

"Don't worry, pequeña. We're safe from that. Overwatch is gonna take care of it, and everything will be settled," she reassures with a small smile, taking your hand in hers. You let out a stiff sigh and she rubs her knuckles with her thumb. 

 

"We're safe, it's gonna be alright."

 

You hope that she's right 

 

 **-**

 

God, she was so wrong.

 

You were both back in the lab, snickering at the several complaints from your co-workers and friends that your lab smelled like death had taken a crap in there. Thankfully, the smell had drifted out of the windows you had cracked open before leaving for lunch. You walk over to shut them. 

 

Koleman tosses you your lab coat and you catch it with ease. You put it on and rolled up the sleeves. They didn't have a lab coat that perfectly fit you, and it's not like you could go get one specifically tailored. So, you just had to deal with the smallest they had. Which was still too big on you. 

 

You clean up the lab station as you and Koleman discuss how you were going to make the substance different. However, the distant gunshots and whistling of bombs stopped your thoughts and you would cautiously and constantly look out the window. The blonde seemed to have a enough and eventually stalked over to the window, shut the blinds, tell you to stop worrying, and put on some mellow music to ease the both of you. Even if she was trying to calm you down, you could tell that she was tense herself given by the way she gripped the arms of her lab coat. 

 

The rest of the day passed without any interruption. A few more failed tests later and you're both ready to get home. 

 

You clean up your stations while Koleman carefully sets aside your notes and places them in a safe spot. She quickly names off the chemicals and elements you haven't tried to mix with the substance yet and you make a note to yourself to research those later. 

 

"I think we've got it, Bailey," you tell her as she repeats the list for the fifth time. She shoots you a glare, "See if I don't light these all on fire," she threatened.

 

"Do it, you won't" you challenged. A few more playful threats and teases throw and you both end with a laugh. 

 

Koleman doesn't like her name. She prefers to be called by her last name, since she hates her middle name as well. It was a bit awkward to call her that at first, but you got use to it. Admittedly, you liked her name. It suits her well and somehow reflects who she was. Like that makes any sense. 

 

You wave her off as she flicks you off and walks with you to hang up your labs coats. 

 

However, you are barely shouldering off the garb when a bright light consumes your vision and your thrown back from the heat of a huge explosion. 

 

Screams fill your ringing ears and pain flares all around your body, emitting a scream from you as well. 

 

You couldn't tell what happened. It was all so fast. 

 

You were blinded, in pain and attempting to move out of the way of whatever the hell was happening. 

 

But you couldn't move, not an inch. 

 

Time passed. How much? You didn't know. The next thing you heard was the sounds of blood-curdling screams followed by ordering shouts and footsteps. You couldn't comprehend anything they were saying nor could you even see clearly. Dirt and something red coated your vision, but you barely had the strength to blink it out. Were you even breathing? 

 

You manage to turn your head to the side and notice a hand next to your body. Bone stuck out of the wrist and blood seeped down the limb and onto the rubble below you. Your eyes follow the owner of the arm and you could barely hold back a cry. 

 

Koleman's hair sprayed all around her face, some strands sticking to the blood and dirt layered on her skin. Her blue eyes were clouded and she remained still. You shut your eyes as you breath in a shaky breath, then let out a cry of agony. You couldn't move and with every breath, it felt like daggers digging into your lungs. But you couldn't stop. You lost your best friend, and you were pretty sure you were going to die too. 

 

Then, a beam of light protruded the darkness from your shut eye lids. You open them and see a blonde angelic figure hovering above you. She was in all blue clad, white and yellow wings spread out to keep her hovering. She held a staff and whips around to shout something to someone. She then turns back to you and floats closer, laying her staff down. You think it's Koleman, reaching out to you to take you with her. 

 

You use as much strength as you could manage to lift your arms as Koleman takes you in her arms. Suddenly, you're lifted off of the ground and flying over the rubble that was once your work place. You turn your head enough to see a group of what seemed like men and women - all dressed in the same blue Koleman had on - gathered at the entrance of what looks like a massive ship. You couldn't tell. Strange, you never though the path to heaven would have to be via ship. 

 

You blink a few slow times to get rid of the earth and fluids that were causing your vision to blur. Then, you look back at Koleman to ask her where you were going. Only, you notice that her hair was shorter, and her features were different, more slender. This wasn't Koleman. 

 

Opening your mouth, you go to ask who she was when your vision begins to fade, the blurriness only increasing and your body grows heavier. 

 

The only clear thing that you were able to see before you passed out was the painted symbol of Overwatch on the angelic woman's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my daily dose of angst


End file.
